forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer (kit)
| used-by = Wizards | source = | rules = 2 ed. (Al-Qadim) }} Sorcerers were the most common form of mage found in Zakhara. Sorcerer was a wizard class kit for the Al-Qadim setting. It should be noted that Zakharan sorcerers were completely different than their Faerûnian counterparts who went by the same name. Requirements Members of every race, both men and women, could be sorcerers. Role Sorcerers were "common" mages in the Land of Fate and generally treated with less suspicion than sha'irs or elemental mages, whom many Zakharans feared. Possessions Much like other magic-users, sorcerers never wore armor and could only use daggers, jambiyas, darts, or staves. Benefits Sorcerers were able to cast universal spells as well as spells from any two provinces of elemental magic. Sorcerers could even use spells from traditionally opposed elements, such as flame and sea. Some sorcerers dedicated themselves fully to the study of their two chosen elements. These sorcerers lost the ability to cast universal spells, but gained significant advancements to their elemental spells. Sorcerers choosing this route gained the following advantages when casting spells from their elemental provincess: * shorter casting times, * increased duration, * increased spell range, * increased spell potency, * increased area of effect, and * increased potential targets for spell. Lastly, these sorcerers could substitute any material spell component needed to cast their elemental spells with the actual element of the spell. For example, a sorcerer with flame as one of his chosen elements did not need the material component of a shard of glass in order to cast banish dazzle so long as he had access to an open flame. Hindrances Magic from the remaining two elemental provinces was unavailable to sorcerers. Personality Traits Of the two elements chosen by sorcerers, one was their primary element and the other their secondary. The sorcerer's primary element was the one for which she or he had the most natural affinity. This primary element reflected the sorcerer's personality, but these traits were also blended with personality traits from the sorcerer's secondary element as well. Sorcerers of the Flame Sorcerers with flame as their primary element were dangerous individuals who were feared and respected by all. Exhibition of violence and displays of power were considered "common" for flame sorcerers. Many flame sorcerers traveled extensively because they were unhappy if they remained in one place for too long. Aggressive and manipulative, these sorcerers would stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Flame sorcerers usually viewed all other mages as lesser practitioners of the art. A sorcerer studying flame magic almost always had flame as their dominant element. Sorcerers of the Sand Sorcerers who selected sand as their primary element were dedicated and enduring individuals. Because of their close ties with the sand, these individuals usually possessed more physical attributes compared to other sorcerers. They enjoyed getting their hands dirty by rolling up their sleeves and working the land. Their strong beliefs often led them to engage in drawn-out debates with others, even over the most base issues. Sand sorcerers were cautious people, knowing full well that the sands could shift at any moment. Others often viewed this sense of caution as indecision. Sand sorcerers were more tolerant of other magic-users compared to other sorcerers. Sorcerers of the Water Like water in the desert, these sorcerers were often elusive. Devious and two-faced, their true thoughts and intentions were usually the complete opposite of what they reflected on their smooth surface. Despite their devious nature, water sorcerers were usually tolerated because of the simple fact that they could create precious water whenever they wished, an ability for which they were paid handsomely and then asked to leave. Sorcerers of the Wind Aloof and scatterbrained, these sorcerers exemplified their brisk element well. They often danced in the breeze and gave thanks when the wind ruffled their abas. They did not usually display their power in front of others, but when they did it, was an awesome sight to behold. As wind had the potential to effect all elements, wind sorcerers often found themselves disrupting the plans of the other elemental sorcerers. Wind sorcerers enjoyed maintaining a balance of power between other elemental sorcerers, a fact that earned them many allies and enemies. Apprenticeships Given their feared and respected reputation, once a sorcerers established themselves, they began to attract students who wished to train under them. While some sorcerers held no desire to train young mages, others saw the potential benefits of having willing students around to perform various tasks. Naturally, sorcerers who held a base of operations within a city or stronghold attracted more would-be apprentices compared to those who wandered the land. Generally, apprentices would only leave their master if they felt like they were being treated poorly or strung along to perform menial tasks with no clear chance of rewards. Sorcerers with a reputation of treating apprentices fairly attracted new apprentices of higher standing. Duels When two sorcerers could not work through their differences through peaceful means, sorcerous duels were often used to settle the disagreement. These unique confrontations were respected and honored throughout the Land of Fate. Appendix Notes Reference Category:Kits Category:Wizards Category:Wizards (2e) Category:Wizard kits Category:Zakharan kits